


I Just Wanted To Make You Proud

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/sibling!reader, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers/sibling!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is the adopted sibling of Kara and Alex, what happens when the sisters discover their younger sibling has powers?





	I Just Wanted To Make You Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You’ve been in the Danvers family for a little over a year now, you having been adopted by them after you were found alone after an alien attack and you were the youngest at the age of 16. The longer you lived with them, the more you grew closer to Alex, she was there for you for everything and while you liked Kara as well, you felt like you weren’t good enough for her so you treaded lightly when it came to being around her. One thing the two didn’t know was that you had powers, powers that let you take away the wounds from one person and transfer them onto yourself, you didn’t want to tell them since you were afraid you would worry them and you were doing well at hiding it until one day…

You were hanging out in Alex’s office, finishing up some homework at her desk while her and Kara discussed, you idly glancing at them as they talked “Y/N” Alex said, causing you to jump since you weren’t expecting to be dragged into the conversation, looking at Alex “Yeah?” You asked, setting your pencil down “We’re have to go somewhere, stay here” Alex said, looking at you before she went to grab her things “Can I come?” You asked anyway, knowing the answer would be no but you always felt the need to try “No” both of the Danvers said, both giving you looks of disapproval which caused you to bite your lip and avert your gaze “Y/N” Kara said, looking at you and you not looking up since you tended to not speak as much around her “It’s fine, I’ll be here… Go save the world” you said softly, glancing at them and Alex giving you a quick hug, Kara looking as if she wanted to do the same but she didn’t before she headed out with Alex, you waiting until they fully left before you grabbed your things “I’m sorry, but I have to help” you said softly, you having a bad feeling about all this and quickly sneaking out of the DEO.

You made it to the location just in time to see Kara slam into a building not too far from you, causing you to run over to her unconscious form “Kara” you said, kneeling down beside her and trying to shake her awake, taking a deep breath as you looked at her and knowing what you needed to do “You’re going to be okay” you said softly, placing your hands on her chest and closing your eyes as you focused on taking all her injuries and took them onto yourself, you feeling an unbearable pain start to take over your body but you didn’t stop “Y/N?” Kara asked when she woke up, looking at you then her eyes widening when she saw what you were doing “Stop, what are you doing? Stop!” She shouted, starting to tear up and trying to pull your hands away “You’re okay” you said softly, opening your eyes to look at her before your strength gave out and you toppled over, Kara catching you in her arms and you crying out slightly since it jostled your now broken ribs “I’m sorry” Kara repeated, helping you lay down and looking around to try to find someone “Why?” She asked, the tears falling and looking at you as you gave her a small smile “I wanted to help” you said, looking at her before closing your eyes, the pain being too much as you let yourself pass out.

When Kara got you to the DEO, she immediately brought you to the medical ward and paced outside of the room they brought you into “What happened?” Alex asked when she arrived, grabbing Kara’s shoulders so she’d stop pacing and look at her “When I got thrown into the building, it knocked me out and when I woke up Y/N was… I don’t know, taking my injuries and putting it onto themselves… It’s all my fault, if they-“ Kara said, stopping herself with a choked sob and covering her mouth with her hand “They’re going to be okay” Alex promised, pulling Kara into a hug and the two of them standing like that until the doctor came out “They’re going to be okay… They’re injuries are quite extensive, so when they’re released they can’t be overly active” the doctor said, looking at the two “Can we see them?” Kara asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes “Of course, they aren’t awake yet but feel free” the doctor said, watching as they nodded before heading inside. When they got inside, Kara felt even more guilty as she saw you wrapped in bandages and hooked up to several machines “This is all my fault” she whispered, going over to the bed and cautiously taking your hand “It’s not your fault, Y/N doesn’t blame you” Alex said, going to stand next to Kara and placing a hand on her shoulder, the two of them waiting anxiously for you to wake up.

After a few days, you groaned and blinked some as you tried to get used to the lights in the room “Hey” you heard someone say, furrowing your brows as you went to sit up, only for a hand to gently push you back down and Kara’s face appear in your view “Don’t try to move… You have a few broken ribs” she said, looking at you and sitting on the edge of your bed “Why did you do that?” She asked softly, looking at you and gently taking your hand in hers “I knew the team needed you… I did all that I could, I just wanted you to be proud of me… I look up to you so much and I just felt like there was nothing I could do to prove to you I was good enough” you said softly, looking at her and biting your lip before you averted your gaze, only for her to gently grab your chin so you’d look at her again “Y/N, of course I’m proud of you and I don’t need you to prove anything to me… We may not hang out as much as I’d like and we may not talk much, but you’re my brother/sister and I love you… Nothing could change that and nothing, absolutely nothing could make me not be proud of you” Kara said, looking at you and giving you the most intense look as she spoke, you tearing up before you let out a choked sob at which she gently pulled you into a hug, not wanting to hurt you anymore than you already were “I love you too” you muttered into her shoulder, burying your face in the crook of her neck.

After you were released from the hospital, you and Kara started hanging out a lot more and were starting to talk more, currently you were hanging out with Kara and Alex at the park, having a small family day and Alex was setting up the spot you guys had decided to have a picnic at while you and Kara goofed off, you currently on her back as she ran around and the two of you laughing, Alex smiling at the two of you as she watched you both collapse onto the ground in a fit of laughter, her thinking to herself about how glad she was that her and her siblings were all now as close as they were, finishing up setting the picnic up before she went and joined you guys, the three of you having the time of your life and knowing there was more to come.


End file.
